romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hollywood Story characters
Main characters MC (Main Character) aka you, the player. The main character (MC) is a female avatar. Her name is Emma, but players can choose a different name at the start of the game. Her appearance can be personalised between four different facial features and over 25 hairstyles. More hairstyles and outfits become available as the story progresses. Click here '''to read more about this character. Gino Gabardini Gino Gabardini is an Italian fashion designer. He appears to be quite famous in Hollywood. He is a possible Love Interest (LI) for the Main Character. Gino appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. Gino is very friendly, attentive, and caring towards MC and openly has a crush on her. He has a longtime friend with Margaret, an actress, and he is also friendly with Karen, an acting coach and manager. Mike Mike is an actor and lives in the same building as MC in the apartment just above hers. He is a possible Love Interest (LI) for the Main Character. Mike appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3. Mike is friend with Thomas, another actor. Bean Bean works in Hollywood as assistant film director. She is sarcastic and a bit snarky at times, but she is otherwise friendly and helpful - when she wants to be. Bean appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. The first film we see her working on is a period piece (the title is not specified but from the dialogue it seems to be Pride and Prejudice), which is directed by Mikael Anders.The second film we see her working on is a horror film called 'Faceless', which is directed by Mikael Anders. Mikael Anders Mikael Anders works in Hollywood as film director. He is married and says he loves his wife very much and would never betray her. He is a bit eccentric but otherwise a friendly and honest person. Mikael Anders appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. The first film we see him working on is a period piece (the title is not specified but from the dialogue it seems to be Pride and Prejudice). The second film we see him working on is a horror film called 'Faceless.' David Tarino David Tarino works in Hollywood as a film director. MC is a big fan of his films.David Tarino appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2.He is friends with Thomas, an actor, and Ellen, a model. He is not a very easy person to get along with, as he has a bad temper. It is also inferred that he takes drugs.The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City' Margaret Margaret is described as a very good actress by her friend, fashion designer Gino. Margaret appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. She says she rarely acts any more, and she just spends her time enjoying life. She is a smoker. She is friendly towards the MC and protective in a motherly way towards Gino. She is friend with Karen, an actor manager and acting coach. Thomas Thomas works in Hollywood as an actor. We don't know how successful he is, but when MC first meets him she thinks his face looks familiar. Thomas appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. He is friends with Ellen, a model, and Mike, an actor. Throughout the story he becomes friends also with MC. The first time we see him working is on a set of a photoshoot for the horror film 'Faceless.' Ellen Ellen works in Hollywood as a model. It is suggested she might become a Love Interest for MC. Ellen appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. She is friends with director David Tarino and Thomas, an actor. She is very friendly towards MC. Christie Christie works in Hollywood as an actress. Christie appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3. She hates MC and is very hostile towards her, always trying to create problems for her. The first film we saw her working on is the horror film 'Faceless' Alex Alex works in Hollywood as a dog trainer. Alex appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. She drives a Ford. Patrick Patrick works in Hollywood as a photographer. He is a possible LI (Love Interest) for the Main Character, or at least there is an option to flirt with him as he is clearly interested in MC. Patrick appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. The first time we see him working is on a set of a photoshoot for the horror film 'Faceless'. Whitney Whitney works in Hollywood as a journalist. She is the editor of Whitney appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. Eric Eric works in Hollywood as a cameraman. Eric appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 6. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City' directed by David Tarino. Albert Albert works in Hollywood as a film producer. Albert appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 6. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City' directed by David Tarino. '''Minor characters Nicholas Bird Nicholas Bird is a famous Hollywood actor. He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. MC is a big fan and dreams of meeting him. The book begins with MC dreaming of receiving a Golden Adam (the book's equivalent of an Oscar) from the hands of Nicholas Bird. This character then returns later on but not everything is quite what it seems at a first glance. Karen Karen is an actors manager and acting coach. She is friends with Margaret, an actress, and Gino, a fashion designer. She is not a very friendly person with people she does not know or with the actors she manages and she tends to be quite aggressive, but she is considered the best acting coach in Hollywood. Karen appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. Jeff Jeff is a detective with the Los Angeles police. Jeff appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3.